Assessment of the effects of recombinant human growth hormone releasing hormone (GHRH) or transdermal estrogen for 13 weeks on postmenopausal women with osteoporosis on 1) biochemical markers of bone turnover, 2) molecular markers of bone formation, 3) muscle metabolism assessed by magnetic resonance spectroscopy, and 4) quality of life.